Til the World Ends
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Blaine was born a demon hunter and Sebastian a demon. It wasn't the most typical beginning to love.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This is for Spuffina on Tumblr. She's lovely and wonderful.

Prologue

Blaine could still remember when he'd first found out that he was going to be a demon hunter. It wasn't the sort of thing anyone would quickly forget. At the time it had just seemed like a game. He had only been eight when they'd taken him away from his family to start training. Blaine hadn't been able to grasp the fact that he'd never live with his real parents again or grow up to be a rock star – it had been his childhood dream. It was who he was and what was expected of him, but back then he'd just found out that monsters and creatures were real. How many kids dreamed of a world like that?

Blaine had spent a good while begging his new, foster parents to go to football games or hang out with his school friends. He was never allowed. There was always training to do; from judo to kickboxing, armed and unarmed, they taught him things no eight year old should know. Slowly but surely, he'd drifted apart from them. By the fourth grade, they had decided to pull him out of school entirely. Though they continued his education at home, most time was dedicated to training.

It wasn't as if Blaine could complain about how he was treated. His foster parents – though somewhat distant and strict – never were mean to him. More than that, it didn't last long for him to become close with his brother, Cooper. Cooper was several years older to him, and from the moment they'd met, he was protective of Blaine. In fact, it was Cooper that insisted he should be there alongside Blaine when he fought his first real demon.

Blaine had only been twelve.

"Coop?" Blaine asked, and Coop hummed, looking down at Blaine and smiling.

"Yeah?"

"You fight demons too, right?" He bit his lip, looking around them as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, occasionally, but it's not that easy for me. Why?"

"I mean, doesn't that make you a demon hunter too?" Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

"Well, no. It's not really what I'm supposed to do. Unlike you –"

"I know, I know. This is what I was born to do. My destiny. Cue the cheesy intro," Blaine said, his shoulders slumping forward as he tried to warm himself up.

"Blaine, you know if I could, I'd be here every moment. I don't have the strength or speed or anything, though. It's dangerous for me to do this." Reaching a hand out, he ruffled Blaine's hair. "Here, you're cold." He slipped off his jacket, and Blaine saw him tense up in response.

"You don't have to," Blaine said, his lip jutting out in a pout.

"Well, I want to." Cooper put it over Blaine's shoulders and reached out, ruffling his hair again. "Fits you perfectly," he teased as Blaine looked down. His hands were slightly more than halfway down the sleeves, and the bottom of the jacket went past his knees. Blaine laughed, striking a pose. Cooper laughed along with Blaine, shaking his head a bit.

There was a quiet, almost undetectable sound of leaves rustling and gravel shifting against the pavement. It was only a split second later that Blaine saw the demon. Blaine's eyes widened and the smile on his lips died as he shoved Cooper out of the way. Cooper fell down, the air knocked out of him, but Blaine didn't have time to worry.

It was surreal seeing the demon in real life. After spending a good four years seeing them in textbooks, he thought it'd be more normal seeing it like this. Yet even with that, it seemed like something out of a movie or a story. That _monstrosity_ couldn't be real.

Its skin was white, drained, and had a reptilian look to it. Its eyes were all black, and it smirked as it slowed down, its head cocking to the side. It had small horns at the tip of its head which protruded, barely visible in its hair. Its teeth were slightly sharper as well, and it licked his lips slowly.

"I really wouldn't have done that, little boy," the demon teased, taking a slow step forward. Blaine's jaw clenched, and he lowered himself into the stance he'd been taught. "I wouldn't bother. It won't do you any good." Blaine could see Cooper shifting out of the corner of his eye, but he knew better than to divert his attention.

His fist struck out, but before he could hit the demon, it had grabbed him by one of the lengthy sleeves. Blaine let out a yelp as fingers tightened around both sleeves, pulling him against it. It twisted each sleeve to an opposite side, making sure to grab it low enough that he had his arm and trapping Blaine. Blaine was stuck almost hugging himself as the demon pulled tighter.

There was a low chuckle in his ear as he felt hot breath hit his throat. "Let go of me!" Blaine tugged vainly, trying to get out. After a moment of letting him struggle the demon pulled, and Blaine felt his shoulders stretch. He let out a scream at the pain, and his eyesight blurred. "Let go – Let…" He couldn't finish at the demon tugged again, sending a searing pain from his shoulder blades, down his back.

Blaine whimpered as the demon chuckled again. "Not so tough not, are you?" As its grip tightened yet again, Blaine collapsed limply against his arms, taking unsteady breaths. His mind blanked for a second as he lost all support, slipping a bit. He'd been so sure he could do better, and yet now he was struggling to keep himself upright as tears flashed behind his eyes.

"I –" Blaine couldn't get a full thought out, and he let out another yelp ad the demon's hands reached to the back of his neck. It was funny; he'd never imagined he'd die like this. He'd been sure he'd get at least a few battles in. Perhaps it was a bit cliché, but he'd pictured himself as a fallen hero in a triumphant death. Yet now he was merely weak and whimpering. "P – Please." Begging for relief.

He kicked backwards, but the demon must have been anticipating it. Its legs stretched out, and it widened his stance, letting Blaine's legs slip right past. They tightened almost immediately, keeping him locked in a tight hold. "Now…" It held Blaine's arms as its hand squeezed tightly at the back of his neck. The pressure was overwhelming, and Blaine trembled, gasping for breath.

Yet where he expected to feel a quick flash – expected it to be over – he was suddenly free and falling to the ground. Blaine's hands automatically fell out to catch himself, and he winced at the pain that spread across his back.

"Back the hell away from my brother." Cooper's voice was breathier, angrier than Blaine had heard it before. He looked up, his body still trembling to see Cooper try to push at it. The demon was smart and grabbed it, Cooper's reflexes far too slow. The demon reached out, this time not bothering to play around. Its fingers tightened around Cooper's neck. "Blaine!" Cooper's voice was low and breathy as he ran out of oxygen, but Blaine reacted quickly, pulling out a knife from his jacket pocket and throwing it at the demon.

It hit directly in the demon's jugular, and the demon let go of his grip on Cooper in surprise. It went up, clutching it as its eyes bulged. Cooper reached out, pulling it out before quickly plunging it back in. He sliced mostly through the demons' neck with a visible effort, and the demon slumped down. Blaine also let himself slide back down to the road, and his eyes closed.

He heard Cooper sputter, and Blaine wearily tried to pull himself up, his jaw tightening and his eyes watering at the pain. "Blaine?" Coop's voice was soft, and as Blaine's eyes opened, he saw that he was reaching out to help him. A stubborn part of Blaine said that he had to at least do this part of his own. He'd been so sure he could do it. He'd trained for so long, and yet he'd ended up against the cement, his entire back in pain and his whole body bruised.

"I'm sorry." Blaine managed to start pulling himself, but Coop wrapped an arm around him. "I can do it by myself," Blaine snapped before instantly relaxing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He ran his hand through Blaine's hair, and after a moment, Blaine fell against him, a feeling of hopelessness overwhelming him. "I know you can do it by yourself," he said, sighing. "I just didn't want you to." He put a sporting arm around Blaine.

He'd been so sure. But from step one, he'd messed up.

"I'm still sorry."

"Well, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything, Blaine," Cooper tried reassuring, and Blaine finally managed to wiggle out of his grasp. "Blaine, no, wait, it's my fault. Feeling his chest tighten, he finally fell against Cooper. He let himself sob, for the first time since he could remember in years. It just seemed to pour out of him as he clutched onto Cooper's shirt, his knuckles burning white.

"How could this possibly be your fault?" he asked through a choked sob, letting out a whimper as Cooper rocked them both and forth.

"I leant you the jacket. The demon – he grabbed onto you because the sleeves were too long. I wasn't thinking." The blame sounded so ridiculous, and Blaine couldn't help but pull back. Cooper's face was blurred by tears that pooled in Blaine's eyes as he let out a small hiccup of a laugh.

"How could you possibly have thought about that?" he asked, and Cooper let out a small sigh, shaking his head.

"Let's go back home. They're probably waiting for us, and we're just sitting here. Let's not let another demon get to us, right?" he asked, tapping Blaine's nose. Blaine picked himself up, clinging to Cooper for support the whole walk back.

His foster parents had cleaned Blaine up as Cooper had cleaned himself up, and they took out some ice and certain creams to rub into his back. He let out a whimper, but by that time, his tears had long dried. The red, tired rims stayed at his eyes, though, and he bit the inside of his cheek, pain shooting down his back each time he was asked to shift.

He was in the process of falling asleep, and the knock on the door jerked him up, making him feel for a split second like he was falling. He caught himself, his eyes going wide before he relaxed. "Coop. Hey." Part of him didn't feel like seeing Cooper. He was afraid to find disappointment in his eyes.

Cooper remained silent as he walked beside Blaine and perched himself on the edge of the bed. His hand reached out, and he moved Blaine's curls from his face. Instead of pulled away, like usual, Blaine let his head tilt, resting against Cooper's side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked, shifting a bit and groaning at the pain. The muscles complained each time he moved even a bit. Cooper nodded, still staring sadly at Blaine.

"Yes?" Blaine swallowed thickly before looking up at Cooper with wide, childish eyes. And for the first time, Cooper was reminded of how young and innocent he was – how most kids his age were worried about whose team they got placed in for kickball. Yet Blaine…

"Will I ever – I mean, if I don't want to, can I back of out this? Can I decide I want to sing or teach or –" Blaine sounded desperate. Cooper knew they'd gone over this before, a long time ago, but Blaine had seemed too cheerful, nodding along so innocently. I had been obvious he had never truly grasped it.

"No, you're – you can't." Blaine slumped a bit, his weight lying fully on Cooper. Cooper held him as he lay there, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"What if I can't do it? What if the demon gets to me first?" Blaine felt like a child asking these questions. They seemed so simple and obvious, yet the answer he was expecting and that Cooper gave scared him.

"Then you die." Cooper's voice was small. "I want to be there always to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt, but…"

"But?" Blaine asked, and Cooper sighed, looking down at him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, running it up and down lightly.

"This isn't my job. It's more dangerous for me than it is for you. I'm not super-human. I don't have the strength or speed or ability to recover as fast as you do. I'm not – I can't always be there for you. I want to, but I can't."

"I don't want to die. Does it hurt?" He felt like a little kid, and his voice wavered with the question.

"I don't know, Blaine. I've never tried… I guess, once I have, I'll let you know," Cooper said, his voice going unsteady as the joke died on his lips. "I don't want you to die."

"I don't want me to die either." Blaine nodded, and they sat there, his weight falling more and more on Cooper as he slowly fell asleep. Blaine had no clue how long Cooper stayed – just that when he woke up, the bed was empty once again.

It was only three days before the set him out on his second demon. For almost a year, his foster parents forbid Cooper to go with Blaine out on these practices. "He needs to learn, and clearly you just distract him. I know you have best intentions, but…" Blaine was tired of hearing fancy ways and new excuses of them saying "no".

He managed to kill another demon. And a third. A fourth… Things became easier. It wasn't that the demons were completely different. They blended together in Blaine's mind, and he lost count. There was that green one who had the forked tongue and the other one whose skin glowed and the one whose skin was black as if burnt. But aside from several oddities, it was hard to find one that stuck out, and when he lost count, it didn't matter to him anymore. They all were out for the same purpose – to kill, and it was always a matter of getting to them first.

It was his job, and Blaine came to accept it. There was no choice in the matter. Blaine Anderson: Demon Hunter extraordinaire. Sure, it had a ring to it, and once the bitter edge faded away, things slipped back to the same cycle: go out, fight, win, rest, repeat. There was little heroic about it; it was more like a muscle reflex or a chore.

In fact, it was only when he was about to turn fourteen, beginning of freshman year of high school that things changed.

"We're sending you to high school." Blaine was surprised to hear it. He'd been homeschooled for so long that he'd forgotten what the public school system felt like. Besides, he knew enough to know that high school was a stark change from elementary school. It wasn't as if he had been educationally deprived, but there was so much to worry about. Before he could voice it, his foster father continued. "You won't actually be graded. You'll be given your reports, and everything will be the same. The principal will know why you're there, but you're to tell nobody under any circumstance." Blaine nodded, shifting in front of his foster father.

"Why now? You always said this was more important than education," Blaine said, leaning back on the couch, his brow furrowing. They'd always been adamant about the fact that to a normal person, education would be the most important thing, but to him… "Don't I have to worry about the demons and…" He trailed off, waving his hand.

"Well, of course you do. That's why we're sending you there." His foster father, Michael, signed the paper at hand and set it to the side, sliding it down his desk. When he looked up at Blaine with the same dull eyes Blaine was used to seeing he swallowed thickly, feeling somehow dumb. Michael had that sort of an effect. The way he looked at people was with a look as if they were missing something obvious, something not worth his time to explain. Blaine swallowed his pride and continued.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"First of all, your mother thinks it's important for you to rekindle your human emotion, compassion, so on. This job does require that. You've had a lot of late night adventures, but things get even more complicated. Sometimes other people are involved. People you care about. You had experience with that the first time you killed at demon." Blaine nodded almost imperceptibly after a moment. Michael's gaze flickered back to his desk, and he straightened each stack of paper, aligning the papers.

"I – all right." Blaine bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"Look, Blaine, the world's a big place, and while we haven't sheltered you too much, situations like those get complicated. Demons sometimes find loop holes and things get messy. Which brings us to our next reason." He looked up again, and this time he leaned back in his chair. "You may sit down if you want to." Blaine didn't particularly want to, but he didn't bother saying so. Instead he carefully let himself rest at the edge of the seat, waiting for Michael to continue.

"Yes?"

"To protect the students."

"To protect the students?"

"That's exactly what I said." His father looked at him as if he'd simply made a comment on the weather.

"How am I supposed to protect all of them?" He could feel panic rising in his chest. How was he supposed to be responsible for all of these students? They were just kids his age, and the idea of being responsible for their lives made his stomach twist.

"Honestly, Blaine, you're bright. It's not as if they'll be under constant threat. You'll figure something out. Now, I really do need to work. School tomorrow, remember." He looked back down, picking up a pen and taking a new sheet, scrawling something into the margins before crossing another thing out.

That whole night was stressful, but, as always, Cooper was there to help him through. "I don't know what to wear," Blaine said dejectedly.

"It's really not that hard. Just find an outfit and go with it. C'mon, saving the world and looking snazzy can't be that hard." Blaine hung his head and pulled out some clothes, folding them over the arm of the chair. Of course, that didn't make these clothes definite; he'd been doing that all night long.

"But that's the problem. I already have to worry about saving the fucking world, and now I need to worry about making friends and stupid schedule and – I don't even know what I have to worry about," Blaine said, walking over to his bean bag and falling down on it. He let his lower lip jut out. "It's not fair."

"Basically that. It's not fair. I can't argue with that, but I'll be here. Look, it's not that bad. Besides, as a teenager, you get to whine and no one yells at you. It'll be fine. Just focus on the fighting. Dad can't get angry at you if you're successful with that. Besides, I thought you said that he told you that grades don't matter."

"Yeah, he did."

"Then even better! C'mon, relax. Everything will be fine. The only difference is that you won't be at home during the day." Blaine dodged out of Cooper's grip as he fell down on the bean bag beside Blaine went to ruffle his hair.

"I'm thirteen. I'm not a little kid anymore," Blaine mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at Cooper.

"Sorry, sorry," Cooper replied with a laugh. "You'll still always be my little brother."

"I'm not little!"

"Just a bit." Blaine glowered, but a small smile still managed to twitch upwards on his lips.

"Okay, fine. Just a bit. Can we just stop talking about school and how little I am?" Nodding, Cooper laid back on the bean bag, looking up at Blaine.

"Deal. And, besides, like I said, things will be okay. I promise." Unfortunately, it wasn't a promise Cooper would be able to keep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I keep on forgetting to update it here as well. Here ya go. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the map of the high school, McKinley, biting his lip.<p>

"Blaine, you'll be fine. Really. You've been looking at that for fifteen minutes. It's not that difficult." Cooper laughed and went to ruffle his hair. Without even looking up, Blaine knew to duck to the side, and he bit his lip.

"What if I go to the wrong class or mess up or –"

"Blaine, you'll be fine. C'mon. You're going to be late if you don't hurry up. Brush your teeth, and Mom's going to drive you." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He let out a shaky sigh.

"You kill demons for a living. If you can't do high school, no one can." He offered an optimistic smile, and Blaine did his best to smile back. "Go get 'em, and if anyone gives you hell, tell them your older brother will beat him up."

"That'll go over well, I'm sure." Blaine sighed, shoved the map to the side, and went upstairs. He slipped on some darker jeans and a green v-neck before moving to the bathroom, grabbing his tooth brush and brushing his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror, his brow furrowing. He still wasn't sure how this would all work out. For whatever reason, high school scared him. The idea of being responsible for other people's lives wasn't new to him; he knew that was something he'd eventually have to deal with. Yet these kids were the same age as him or only a few years older. If any of them died…

Then, there was the whole idea that he had to fit in with the rest of the school. What if he didn't make any friends? Hell, what if he did make any friends? Michael and Jennifer, his foster parents, had made it clear that they didn't want him going around telling other people. How was he supposed to be friends with someone if they didn't know something that took over all of his time? A demon hunter, in essence, was who he was.

In any case, it wasn't like they'd believe him. He could imagine how that conversation would go. _'What do you do in your spare time?' 'Me? Oh, I just read, hang out with my brother, and fight some demons. The usual.'_ He snorted, spitting out some of the toothpaste.

"Blaine…" He heard his foster mother's voice call from downstairs, and he quickly washed his mouth out.

"Coming, Jennifer!" he called back, grabbing his backpack off of his bed and running down the stairs. She handed him a brown bag and gave him a smile. Her hand lightly patted his shoulder, and Blaine's eyes widened. It felt odd; he wasn't used to being treated like this. They were always so distant.

"Look at you." She smiled. "Come on. It wouldn't be good if you came late to your first day of ninth grade. That has your lunch in it. I made you a ham sandwich, and there are some carrots and an apple." Blaine nodded, relaxing a bit. For the first time, Jennifer seemed to be showing a motherly sort of affection. In fact, Blaine could have sworn when she smiled down at him that it was pride in her eyes.

They made their way into the car, and she turned the radio on, the news covering the silence. Blaine leaned his head against the window staring out at everything. It was still almost impossible to believe he was going to school; it had been years since he'd had to. Years since he'd had to do anything like this, and back then his school schedule had arts and crafts in it. Somehow he doubted this would be anything like that.

He felt a buzz in his pocket, and he took his phone out to see a text from Cooper. '**Stop frowning. Seriously, it'll be fine, Blaine. Just be your charming self and you'll have all the ladies after you.**'

Blaine snorted, though a smile did spread across his face. '**How many times do we have to go over the fact that I'm gay, Coop?**' He ran his fingers down the edge of his phone as he waited for a reply.

"Remember, honey, don't use that at school. They'll take it away from you." Blaine nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." His phone buzzed again, and he looked down.

'**Doesn't mean you can't have fun to have all the ladies chasing after you. Plus, you'll get a few guys too, I'm sure.**' They turned in towards the school, and Blaine swallowed nervously, staring out at the school. It was a lot bigger than elementary school.

'**Right. Thanks. At school now. Gotta go.**'

'**Have fun!**' They pulled to a stop, and Blaine slipped his phone into his pocket.

"It'll be fine, Blaine," Jennifer said as she offered him a light pat on the shoulder. He smiled tensely at her before grabbing everything and slipping out. McKinley High. This was it. Blaine stared up at the sign before walking in. He was immediately met by chatter, and he walked silently down the halls, wishing he had at least one friend as he saw people hugging and smiling at each other.

He made his way over to his locker. He grabbed which books he needed – they'd all been handed out, along with his schedule, at orientation – and he made his way down the halls. It only took a minute or so to make it to his first period class, honors English, and he was depressed to find that even the teacher was out somewhere. Probably catching up with his teacher friends…

Blaine set his head down on the desk. He yawned before looking around the classroom at the various posters, motivating kids to do their homework somehow with baby animals and cartoons. There was also a list of "GRAMMAR DON'TS" in the back. Most of them seemed pretty obvious to him, and he set his head back down on the desk, closing his eyes.

Another few minutes passed before he suddenly heard footsteps. "Oh, are you waiting for first period to start?" Blaine looked up to see who he assumed was the teacher moving behind his desk, setting a few papers down.

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright." He looked confused, but he said nothing as he put his papers down, sitting in his chair and starting to scribble. With most people out in the hall, he was sure he looked odd like this. The sound of people talking in the halls and the scribble of his pen was the only thing that Blaine listened to for the next few minutes. When the bell finally rang, Blaine bit his lip. This was it. People slowly filed inside in groups, and Blaine watched them as he sat himself up again.

Everyone was in when the final bell rang. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, fidgeting nervously. Everybody seemed to know somebody else, and they were all deep in conversation about their summer vacations – the places they'd gone to, the people they'd seen, the exciting things that had happened. Blaine slipped lower in his chair, feeling left out yet again. No sooner had Blaine set his head on his desk then had Mr. Brown, the English teacher, stood up.

"As fascinating as all of your summers were, I'm sure, how about we settle down." Their voices lowered, though several muffled whispers were still audible. "I'm going to call all of you up, and you are to put your name on the folder I hand to you. That's all. Think you can handle that?" There was a murmured sound of consent. "Right then." He glanced down at his paper. "Blaine Anderson." Blaine stumbled up, slipping his hands in his pocket. He noticed a few eyes follow him to the front, and he took the folder with a tentative smile. As he turned around though, he tripped over someone's feet. Though he caught himself, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Sorry," he muttered to the girl, a long-haired Latina in a cheerleader outfit.

"Watch it, hobbit." Her eyes narrowed, and she gave him a tight smile. He did his best to ignore her before sliding back down in his seat. They went through a whole list of people. As it turned out, the girl's name was Santana Lopez. She didn't seem any nicer to the teacher, Blaine thought as she snatched the folder from his hands and glared at him.

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. A boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes stared at him. If Blaine remembered correctly, his name was something starting with a K. He sat straight up, and as Blaine stared at him for a moment, a smile spread on his lips. His hand stretched out, Blaine's pencil in his hand.

"You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks." He took it back, unsure whether he should continue the conversation. As he was about to turn around, the boy glanced over at Santana.

"Don't mind Santana. She's always like that." He rolled his eyes. "The Cheerios and the football players think they run this place. Most of them probably have IQs in the negatives, but it doesn't stop the school from loving them."

"I guess that's usually how it works at high schools," Blaine said, looking over to see Santana talking with some guy in a sleeveless shirt. If his muscles were anything to go by, he was probably part of the football team.

"I'm Kurt in case you didn't catch it," Kurt said, stretching his hand out. Blaine reached out, shaking it, and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could, though, Kurt continued. "Blaine - I know." Blaine felt mildly embarrassed that he hadn't known Kurt's name while Kurt had known his.

"Nice to meet you." They didn't get any further though before Mr. Brown suddenly cleared his throat.

"All of you should have your names written down. I'm handing out the syllabus, and we're going to go over that. Then, I'm going to give you the rest of class to _silently_ work on your first homework grade." There was a collective groan, and he shook his head. "It's not that bad, guys. I'm going to give you the guidelines later, but it's a short poem that you have to write about yourself." There was more groaning, and Blaine laughed, covering his mouth as Mr. Brown gave an exasperated sigh.

Going over the syllabus was dull and pointless in Blaine's opinion. After all, though the intelligence level of some people in the class seemed questionable, he was sure they all knew how to read. Most of the rules seemed fairly straight-forward: turn in your homework on time, tests count for a large portion of your grade, don't be late for class.

Blaine propped his elbow up on his desk and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, flipping through the stapled packet. When they finally got to the little slot for parent and student signature, he quickly signed and dated his part before slipping it into his folder.

Mr. Brown walked around again, handing out the poetry assignment. "All you need to do is write a poem – length doesn't matter. It needs to have something about your family. It could be your mom and dad or just a brother or sister. There needs to be a hobby. Describe yourself a little. Also, it has to rhyme. Have fun with it."

Blaine stared at the assignment, and as Mr. Brown sat down, everyone started talking again. This time he made no attempt to stop the chatter, probably realizing by now that anything like that was futile. Blaine turned around to face Kurt.

"Any clue what yours is going to be about?" he asked, pulling his feet up to his chair and curling up slightly.

"Well, it doesn't sound that bad to me. We'll see how it goes, though, I suppose. You?"

"I don't know," Blaine said with a small laugh. He glanced over to the other side of the room for a second. Yet again, he found himself wishing that he hadn't just been stuck here.

"You're new. I haven't seen you before." Blaine looked up and nodded.

"Yup. Homeschooled."

"I've always wanted to be homeschooled. I'd imagine it'd be much more relaxing. Easier to handle than all of these people." Kurt motioned to everyone in the room. Blaine had to bite back a laugh. If Kurt only knew what he did for a living, then he might not say the same thing.

"I wouldn't exactly call it relaxing. I – uh – but I don't really know what high school's like, so I can't really compare them." Blaine shrugged.

"What period do you have lunch?"

"Fourth."

"Fifth. Darn. I was going to offer that you could sit with me if we had it the same period." Kurt offered him an apologetic smile.

"Right. Well, maybe we'll have some other classes together." He turned around, grabbing his schedule and showing it to Kurt. Kurt scanned it over for a moment before smiling.

"Algebra eighth period," motioning down to the last class.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Kurt nodded. Perfectly timed, the bell rang, and Blaine turned back around, slipping his agenda back into his folder before gathering all of his books. He made his way out of the room and down to his next class, Spanish.

The next periods went by like that. The teachers there didn't give out homework, and all of them gave up at some point when it came to keeping the kids quiet. It was dull going over syllabus after syllabus, especially when a good deal of them was similar. Blaine stared at the paper, doing his best not to fall asleep in his classes. He hoped it wouldn't be like this forever.

He made it to lunch, finding a table and opening the brown bag. He opened it, slowly eating his way through the ham sandwich and the apple. He took the small zip-lock bag of carrots out and stared at it for a moment before figuring he wasn't hungry. Sighing and glancing at his watch, he realized that he still had fifteen minutes. His eyes closed as he rested his head on the table.

If he had thought that it couldn't get any more boring than his classes, he had been wrong. Blaine hated waiting, and when the bell finally rang, he grabbed his books, weaving his way through the people and over to his next class. Yet again, his classes continued to be rather eventless. By seventh period, he was sure that if he had to read one more paper that told him to be studious and polite and read through all guidelines and restrictions when it came to homework, he thought he'd simply die of boredom.

When that class – American government – finally ended, he made his way to algebra, remember that he at least had Kurt to keep him company there. Sure enough, when he walked in, Kurt had already sat himself down, and after realizing that they had no assigned seats, sat in the seat behind him.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling at him as he slipped into his chair. "How was your day?"

"Boring. I'm not really looking forward to listening to another syllabus speech." He rolled his eyes before smiling back.

"Yours?"

"I think you pretty much covered it." Blaine put his arms on Kurt's desk, rested his chin on them, and looked up at Kurt, smiling. "It does get more interesting, right?"

"Oh, yes. There'll be points where you miss the syllabus days. Then there'll be days where you'll do really boring stuff, and it'll remind you that almost all the other people here are idiots." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right."

"I mean, even homeschooled, I'd imagine there were days when you'd go over prepositions and the like," Kurt said, leaning forward slightly. Blaine shook his head.

"I didn't spend that long on homework. Like two or three hours only…" He bit the inside of his cheek. "Jennifer and Michael just chose what was important."

"Jennifer and Michael? Like your siblings?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shook his head again.

"They're my foster parents. I think the status actually changed to adopted a while ago. I don't know. Coop's my brother."

"Oh, you don't call them just mom and dad?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shook his head. "That sounds lonely. Homeschooled without parents." Kurt's smile dropped, and his eyes fixed on the desk for a moment as he nudged his pencil. "Don't you miss them? Your real ones?"

"I never really had a choice in the matter, and I'd just turned eight." Blaine shrugged, starting to turn around. "It's complicated."

"I didn't mean to pry." He heard Kurt's voice come quietly from behind him.

"No, it's fine. I'm over it mostly now. Coop's more than I could have asked for out of a brother, anyway." They quieted down as the class started. At least this teacher, Mr. Richmond, showed them a few example problems of what they were going to have to deal with. It wasn't really useful considering some of the stuff just looked complicated, and Blaine had no clue how to do it. Still, it was more fascinating than listening to the same instructions over again.

When class was over, Blaine made it over to his locker, carefully setting everything back and putting his folders in his backpack. He yawned, taking the carrots from his locker and pulling one out, biting on it. The halls were annoyingly crowded, and he made his way out the back entrance instead, deciding it'd be easier to go around the school from the outside.

As soon as he got outside, though, the noticed commotions around the giant garbage bin. One of the jock-ish looking people from his classes had his arms around Kurt. Santana seemed to be yelling something at them, and he was laughing. Blaine's eyes widened, and he ran over.

"Are you that dumb?" Santana looked irritated.

"Let him go," Blaine said, ignoring Santana and facing the jock.

"Coming to help the fag, are you?" the jock asked, and Blaine tried moving forward, his jaw clenching as he felt anger flare through him.

"No, Blaine, don't!" Kurt looked alarmed, but it was Santana that pushed him out of the way.

"Idiota," she muttered to Blaine, before glaring back up at the jock. "Are you trying to get yourself expelled?"

"They won't care about him."

"Maybe not, but if they do. C'mon. He's not worth it." The jock looked down at Kurt, weighing what she said for a moment. "What do I have to do – say you can have sex with me?"

"Now you're talking, Lopez." He pushed Kurt away towards Blaine, and Blaine caught him, stumbling backwards slightly. Kurt's face was red, and he turned around, glaring at the jock.

"You're disgusting. Fine. But the lights are going to be off." She started walking away, and he trailed after her with a hungry look. Blaine's hands fell to this side after a moment, and Kurt swallowed thickly, looking down to get his bag. He carefully avoided Blaine's gaze.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you like that. Or anyone for that matter. That's horrible."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for being the only out kid at this place." Blaine paused, biting his lip.

"I'm gay too," he said after a moment. He hadn't realized coming out would be such a big deal. He certainly hadn't thought about any repercussions that might have come with it. Kurt finally looked up wide-eyed.

"You are?" he asked, staring at Blaine, surprised.

"Yeah, I never thought that you would get treated like that for it."

"Well, the school's filled with Neanderthals." Kurt sighed and shook his head. "I should go catch the bus. If I haven't already missed it." He started walking around, and Blaine followed him since he had to go in the same direction.

"My parents are picking me up. Look, if anyone else gives you trouble, let me know." Blaine nodded his head, feeling relief that he'd be able to do _something_ useful.

"Blaine, that's really sweet of you to offer, but I don't think you could handle these guys. No offense, but you're kind of small." Blaine opened his mouth, wanting to protest.

"No, really, I'm stronger than you look."

"Yeah, and you fight crime in your spare time," Kurt said with a laugh, rolling his eyes. Blaine's mouth fell open, and his brow furrowed. "I'm kidding." Oh, right.

"I knew that." He paused as they walked by the main pick-up area. He could see Jennifer sitting in the car. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Sure. See you later," Kurt said, and he walked off. Making his way over into the car, Blaine sat down, and sighed.

"How was your first day?" she asked. Blaine looked up at her, quickly letting his lips move into a tense smile.

"Fine." As soon as he turned around, the smile dropped, and his brow furrowed.

oOoOoOo

It didn't take long for Blaine to adjust to life at McKinley High. As it turned out, the classes weren't that difficult. He'd done harder things at home, and everyone seemed to make it their life mission to stall for as long as possible once they got into class. Blaine was frustrated most days at them, but he learned to deal with it.

He and Kurt became closer, and it was nice to have a friend. Still, sometimes Blaine felt bad hiding something that big from him. It wasn't easy. At night he still had to train and patrol the streets for demons. He hated the way that word sounded; it made him sound like something out of a TV show or movie.

Things ran fairly smoothly for the first few months. As it turned out, he had little to worry about. The demons didn't seem to mix with the school at all. It almost made him wonder why he had even been worried about it in the first place. It wasn't until sometime near the beginning of spring that things changed.

"So, you and Kurt?" Cooper asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just friends." Blaine spun the knife around in his hand absentmindedly as he looked up at Cooper.

"You sure? You don't have to be afraid to tell me." He nudged Blaine, winking. Though he laughed, Blaine shook his head.

"Yeah. I mean, he's my best friend, but just… that's as far as it goes, you know?" he shrugged, but Cooper nodded.

"Yeah, I know how that goes. It just sucks. I mean, from what you've told me, McKinley isn't the most… accepting place."

"Yeah." They shuffled along, and Blaine shivered before yawning. He was about to call it a night when suddenly they heard a scream. They glanced at each other before sprinting off. Neither of them said anything as they pushed themselves, and Blaine ignored when Cooper fell behind, continuing on despite the fact that his lungs burned. Whoever was screaming for help desperately needed it. There was another scream, and Blaine turned the street corner.

"Shit." There was a demon on the loose, and someone was stupid as hell to be out at one AM, wandering the streets.

"Help!" This time the voice was significantly louder. That meant that he was close. Blaine had no clue how far or how long he'd been running, just that his body already felt like it was about to collapse and he hadn't even met the demon. That was never a good sign.

Blaine turned one more street, and he saw the silhouettes moving halfway down it. The demon had its arms around a girl, though she was desperately struggling to get out of its grip. It seemed to be enjoying teasing her though, and its head drew closer as he let out a chuckle. As Blaine sprinted down, he suddenly became aware that he knew exactly who the girl was. The demon's head and the girl's turned simultaneously, and Blaine swallowed thickly as he found himself face to face with Santana Lopez.

"Blaine?" Her voice was shocked, and somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that it was probably the first time she'd called him by his first name. That wasn't what was important though. The demon snarled, realizing it clearly had some sort of competition. It let go of Santana, and Blaine pressed forward, kicking it back. The demon was larger than most Blaine had seen recently, and his skin was tinted green.

"Stupid boy," the demon growled, moving forward. Blaine dodged its fist as it lashed slowly out. At least this demon didn't seem to be the brightest he'd encountered. His chest burned as he panted, and he grabbed it by its arm, trying to twist it down.

Somehow, moments later, he found himself flung back, hitting the concrete. He groaned, immediately scrambling up and moving towards it as it hobbled towards him. He'd barely gotten up when he was punched again, slumping over as the air was knocked out of him. What the demon lacked in intelligence, it made up in brute force.

Blaine wheezed, and he ducked another fist quickly before lashing out with his knife. It cut into its chest, and Blaine put his weight underneath it before jerking upwards, cutting up the chest and through its throat. Its jaw was split open, and it gazed at Blaine with an astonished look before collapsing onto the ground, dead.

Blaine's hands fell to his knees, and the knife clattered to the ground as he whimpered. One hand went to his stomach. That was going to leave a bruise. There was the sound of footsteps, and he turned around to see Cooper, struggling to catch up. "I'm here," he panted. Suddenly, a few feet away from him, Cooper paused, a frightened expression on his face. Blaine was about to ask what was wrong when Santana's voice rung out from behind him.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Shit.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine knew he should have seen that outstretched foot. Unfortunately, the thought came too little too late, and he tumbled forward, much to the glee of the group of jocks and cheerleaders sitting at the table. He winced, twisting his wrist around in circles, trying to ease the pain. His lunch bag sat a few feet away from him, and he quietly picked it up.

"Hey, lay off him." Blaine looked up in surprise at Santana. He hadn't thought that she would stand up for him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one with that thought either.

"Sticking up for Anderson, Santana? That's new," one of the guys, Noah Puckerman, asked, raising his eyebrows. Blaine looked back at Santana, waiting for her answer. Maybe this was the start to a friendship of some sort. Instead of replying, though, she looked down at Blaine.

"What are you staring at, hobbit?" Well, so much for being friends. Blaine was about to pull himself up when he saw someone stop by his other side. Kurt sneered at the table before extending a hand.

"Come on, Blaine, let's leave these idiots alone." Blaine took Kurt's hand, smiling in thanks. As they were about to walk away, Blaine heard one of the jocks, an upperclassman, juding by his letter jacket, call out.

"Hey, Hummel, I think you shopped at the wrong section. Those aren't girls' clothes." Kurt rolled his eyes but kept on walking. He looked mildly annoyed.

"You can't let them say things like that to you," Blaine muttered, feeling angry. As he was about to turn around, though, Kurt grabbed him by the hand, stopping him. The same jock cat-called, laughing, and Kurt sighed, immediately letting go of his hand again.

"Ignore them. They only have fun with it really if you react." Blaine wished he could do something to stand up. Hell, he spent his spare time fighting demons and training. Yet when it came to high school, he couldn't even retort without the fear of getting in trouble. The jocks ruled the school, and there was nothing he could do about it. He really hated feeling helpless.

"I really hate them," he grumbled, his lips pursing.

"Don't let them ruin your day," Kurt said, smiling at him. Blaine looked at him for a moment before a smile unwillingly pulled up on his lips as well.

"Oh, alright. Smiling. Happy?"

"Much better." After a pause, Kurt looked back at the group. "You know, it's odd that Santana was so nice to you, though." Blaine paused, biting his lip, debating whether to mention anything to Kurt. As

Kurt's face moved back to a wide, happy smile, he decided against it. Really, what could end up coming out of it? Besides, he couldn't tell Kurt everything, and without those details the story wouldn't make sense.

"Yeah, you're right. It was kind of weird."

oOoOoOo

Blaine and Kurt walked over towards the car pool. It was empty other than a kid sitting on the curb, reading a book. Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder. "Hey, wait, Hummel! Anderson!" Blaine turned around to see Santana walking towards them.

"Oh, what does she want now?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. They walked over towards the curb as well, waiting to be picked up. Blaine's brow furrowed, and as she approached them, Blaine tried to think of a way to signal her not to mention what she'd seen last night.

"What the hell was that last night?" she asked as she approached them. Well, that hadn't worked out. "Answers, hobbit." Blaine sighed. She was blunt as always.

"Nothing, Santana," Blaine muttered, trying to inconspicuously look in Kurt's direction. For a moment, she seemed confused, but then a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh, your boyfriend doesn't know. That's just precious."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I don't know what?" Kurt asked, glanced between the two of them.

"I can't believe you haven't told your own boyfriend."

"He's really not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Blaine said, feeling flustered. Santana's smirk and Kurt's glare were making him nervous.

"What weren't you telling me?" Kurt asked again, spinning Blaine to face him. "What's going on?" Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think up some sort of excuse. Luckily, he was saved from responding as Cooper pulled up. Blaine was sure he'd never been so relieved to see his brother.

"I have to go." Blaine made his way to the car, and Santana followed.

"No way. I'm not leaving without some answers." Blaine huffed but continued walking. His hand reached for the handle when she called out again. "I you don't, I'm just going to tell the whole school what I saw last night." Blaine froze. There was no way he could let that happen. Then again, he wasn't supposed to let anyone know. But what choice did he have? She had run into a demon. He pinched the bridge of his nose before waving them forward.

"Fine, get in the car." He groaned. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kurt looked impatiently at them. Blaine had seen Kurt angry before, but the anger had never been directed at him.

"Get in the car." Blaine made his own way in, sitting in the passenger's seat. He slumped forward, not bothering to look at Cooper as he glanced over at Blaine in confusion.

"You okay?"

"Not really. Just... let's go home, and then we can deal with this."

"Blaine -"

"Just drive." Blaine pulled his legs up, leaning his forehead on his knees and groaning. Cooper reached down, rubbing a circle on Blaine's back before turning back.

"Everyone buckled up?" They both said yes, and Cooper turned around. "Good. Nice to see you again, Kurt."

"You too, Cooper." Cooper cleared his throat before starting to drive. The car ride was silent until they got down to the first traffic light.

"So, what the hell were those? Demons?" Cooper jumped beside him.

"What!" Cooper yelled, looking over at Blaine. "You told her?"

"She saw them!"

"Demons?" Kurt sounded confused, and Blaine really was starting to wish he'd just left her. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. He wouldn't have been able to deal with that.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Lips."

"Okay you can't bring this up in front of Kurt and then just pretend like he's not involved," Blaine snapped.

"Excuse me, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell you were thinking when you told her about it!" Cooper shook his head. "Mom and Dad are going to kill you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one who told her."

"One of them attacked me," she said, finally explaining. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Kurt spoke up. His voice shook, and he looked mildly frightened.

"I want to go home. All of you are insane, and I just want to go home." His fingers clenched and unfurled before his eyes closed.

"Kurt, please," Blaine tried, reaching out for him. His hand rested on Kurt's knee for a second before Kurt pulled away.

"What do you even mean demons?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face fell. "Just... home. I need to go home now."

"Alright. Just... give us a second," Cooper said after a moment. The ride was silent again, and Blaine felt his stomach tighten. Kurt was sure he was insane, and God knew if Santana was going to change her mind and tell everyone in the school.

"I never meant them to find out," Blaine tried, but Cooper's fingers simply tightened around the wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Just be quiet for a second, Blaine. I just… I need to figure out what I'm going to tell them."

"I don't know. What am I supposed to say? Oh, I'm sorry, people at my school just found out that I fight demons in my spare time. My bad."

"So, that wasn't the first demon you've fought?" Santana asked, her voice showing interest. It was as if she was talking about a TV show, not some supernatural circumstance. Blaine let out a snort and buried his face again, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do.

"Demons aren't real," Kurt repeated, his voice shaking. When Blaine looked back, he found Kurt leaning over, his forehead pressed against the window as he stared out. "They aren't."

"I –" Blaine wanted to say something, but he didn't really know what to do. Kurt wasn't supposed to know. Blaine didn't want to show him, but losing Kurt's friendship wasn't really an option Blaine wanted to consider either.

"No, that wasn't the first demon I've fought. Can we just wait until we get to my house?"

"Whatever," Santana snapped back, and she crossed her arms, leaning back in the car. Everybody stayed quiet, and when they finally pulled in front of Kurt's house, Kurt leapt out.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine tried. The door slammed, and Kurt left without a goodbye, looking thoroughly shaken.

"Well, that went well," Blaine muttered.

"We'll figure something out," Cooper said, looking uncertain about what he was saying. "We'll try to in any case."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Santana asked, her voice teasing. Blaine really wasn't in the mood for this right now, but he shook his head anyway.

"So, we're the only two gay guys in Lima – doesn't mean we have to be more than friends." Blaine slumped forward again, and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt sick. Everything had managed to fall apart over one day. Then again, he knew he shouldn't have expected more. Neither should have Jennifer or Michael. After all, how long would people have been truly convinced that he was normal?

Blaine's eyes closed, and he tried to drown everyone out as they drove home. When they finally pulled into the driveway and into the garage, he jumped out of the car and made it straight for the house. "We need to sort this out before Jennifer and Michael get home," Blaine said, turning to Cooper. He slipped out of his shoes and sighed.

"Nice house," Santana said, looking around as she got in. She followed suit, taking off her shoes. They moved over to the kitchen and sat next to the island, where there were several tall chairs lined up.

"Anything to drink? Food?" Blaine asked as Santana sat herself down.

"I'll just have water for now." Blaine nodded, and Cooper sat down as well as Blaine grabbed a glass, filling it up with water. He handed it to Santana and sat down next to her, swallowing thickly.

"So…"

"So, what the hell did I see?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Blaine.

"It's complicated," Blaine said, trying to ignore Cooper shaking his head worriedly.

"And telling me that isn't going to make it any less so. So, what did I see?" Santana took a sip of her water, spinning it around in the glass for a second before facing him again.

"Long story short, it was a demon."

"So, those things aren't just some made up fantasy thing, then," Santana said, pursing her lips. Her brow furrowed as she tried to process it, and she nodded slowly. It was odd to see the contrast between her and Kurt. Kurt refused to believe it, and Santana seemed just the opposite. She was taking it as if there wasn't anything unusual in it.

"How can you just take it like that?"

"That's what he said," Santana said with a snort, her lips curling upwards. Blaine's hands fell down into his arms.

"You're hopeless."

"Or you just don't have a sense of humor."

"Okay, guys, focus," Cooper said. "I think we should go over basics with her before Mom and Dad get home, okay?" Blaine and Santana looked over to him and nodded. "First thing's first, this goes out to no one."

"Please, and admit being friends with this guy here. That's social suicide," Santana teased, offering Blaine a brief flash of a smile. Cooper looked slightly less amused, but he didn't comment. "So, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Blaine muttered, looking to Cooper for help. When he simply shrugged, Blaine stared back down at the counter. This was new. He wasn't used to anyone knowing.

"And that thing would have…" For the first time, she seemed afraid. She wouldn't say it. Blaine was sure of that. She was far too proud. But she wrung her hands, and her gaze dropped down to the ground. After a moment, she looked back up, her lower lip jutting slightly as she tried to look resolutely indifferent to it all.

"Killed you?" Blaine offered. When Santana nodded, Blaine let out a sigh. "Yeah. They're dangerous."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"You're the one that asked."

"How do you kill them?" Santana asked with a shrug.

"Decapitation or stabbing through the hair. Really the usual."

"The usual? I didn't realize there was a usual when it comes to demons," Santana said with a laugh. "Look, I probably have to run soon before my parents get home."

"You can't fight with me, you know," Blaine suddenly blurted out. He seemed to have hit a point of interest because Santana froze midway from bending down as she went to grab her backpack. When she spun around, she looked mildly annoyed. "And why is that?"

"You're not… You don't have the training. You're not going to be able to be of much use."

"I can fight."

"You would have been killed by that demon if I didn't come," Blaine pointed out, and she rolled her eyes.

"I could still help."

"No."

"Look," Cooper said. "I understand that it's tempting, but I helped him train and trained a little myself next to him. I still get my ass kicked by demons."

"It's true," Blaine said with a smile. Cooper grinned back at him and shook his head. "Demon hunters train and they're stronger… recover faster. But it's still possible for us to die if we let our guard down for even a second." Blaine hadn't meant to turn the conversation serious, but the room fell silent as they looked at him. Cooper shifted, his gaze falling to the counter for a second.

"C'mon, let me drive you home," he said to Santana, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Blaine, maybe cook something to lighten Mom and Dad up before they get home."

"Do we have to tell them?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, now scoot. They like chicken parmesan."

oOoOoOo

As it turned out, chicken parmesan wasn't nearly enough to lighten what he had to tell them. Blaine wasn't sure he'd ever seen Michael so upset or Jennifer so distressed.

"It's not my fault! She was the one out absurdly late at night! I couldn't have stopped her from getting attacked. But I could stop her from getting killed."

"Relax, Michael, we knew this was bound to happen at some point," Jennifer said, running his hands down his back. She anxiously looked at Blaine, trying to offer him a comforting smile that died on her lips.

"She's not going hunting with you," Michael said, pointing a finger at him. "I don't care –"

"I'm not an idiot!" Blaine waved his hands, feeling sick. Did they honestly think that he was going to take her along? "She'd die."

"Exactly, so you have to let her know that she can't come along."

"I already did. God, you're acting like I'm five years old. I know how to handle myself," Blaine snapped, falling backwards into the chair and glowering down at the floor.

"Well, maybe if you weren't acting like a five year-old, we wouldn't have to treat you like one!" Michael threw his hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "You need to go patrol. It's getting late, and we don't want another slip up."

"Fine," Blaine snapped back. He stormed past them, ignoring Cooper as he opened his mouth to speak. He slammed the door behind himself as he ran out of the house. Blaine's phone buzzed, and he saw a text from Cooper.

"**I'm sorry.**" Blaine paused, debating whether to reply when his phone vibrated again. This time the text was from Kurt.

"**I overreacted. I still don't know whether I want to believe you, but I'm sorry.**" Blaine sighed. Maybe he'd find a way to fix it yet.

oOoOoOo

Blaine held his knife loosely in his right hand, flipping it. He was bored out of his mind. Without anyone patrolling with him, it was lonely. He continued walking down the street, pulling out his phone and flipping through old texts. After a moment, a new text popped up, and Blaine smiled. "**We should be out there with you, kicking some demon ass**." The text was from Santana. Somehow, it didn't surprise him.

"**Yeah, and dying. That sounds like a fantastic idea**," Blaine added with a laugh, shaking his head. Despite her lack of success in her first encounter, she was persistent in wanting to help him. Kurt seemed a little less eager to help in actively pursuing, though he said if there was any sort of research that ever needed to be done, he'd be more than willing to help.

"**I could take them. Give me another chance.**" Blaine moved to reply, but before he could, Santana sent another text. "**You know what… I don't need your permission! I could go out right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me.**" Blaine scowled.

"**No means no. I can't be worrying about you. Look, I promise to take you out with me another time when I go patrolling, okay? But just sit tight tonight.**" Blaine sent the text and waited for a moment, spinning his phone around. He actually wasn't sure if he could even promise that, but at least it would pacify her for the time being. Just as he was starting to get afraid that Santana wouldn't bother listening to him and had just deleted the text, his phone vibrated again.

"**Fine. You owe me, hobbit.**" Blaine relaxed, and a smile spread across his face again.

"**Will do, Santana.**"

Making his way down the street, he tried listening for any sort of sound. Maybe it was better if he just focused on what he had to do. It seemed fairly quiet, for once, and Blaine was tempted to just sit on a curb. _But duty and honor to protect and blah, blah, blah_… Blaine thought with a sigh. As excited as Santana was to help, most of the night, it really was about waiting. And oftentimes there wasn't even a demon to fight.

There was suddenly a rustle and a hiccup, and Blaine spun around. A few feet away, a demon stumbled forward, running into the bush. It staggered upright for a moment and shook its head. "Much better," it mumbled. For a moment, it straightened out its jeans before its head moved upwards and its eyes met Blaine's. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?" The demon licked its lips and stared at Blaine hungrily. Blaine gritted his teeth, and his knife moved into his hand.

"Back off."

"Come prepared, have we?" the demon taunted, and it chuckled as if it had said something funny. After a moment, he took a sudden step forward. "Boo!" Blaine barely flinched, and its head cocked to the side.

"You must be that famous, little, twerpy hunter that's gotten all these demons worried. I don't see what the big deal is." Blaine moved forward in a circle, and the demon followed him. "You don't look that scary to me."

"Size isn't everything," Blaine bit back.

"Twerpy, little, _virgin_ demon, I should say. Size may not be everything, but it sure makes it a hell of a lot more fun." Blaine felt his cheeks flush. He'd never heard a demon talk like that. Blaine stopped for a moment, uncertain what to say, and the demon lunged forward. Blaine let out a yelp, barely managing to dodge it.

"Good try," Blaine muttered, and he moved forward himself, trying to strike out. The demon seemed to be expecting it and moved out of the way elegantly for someone who was considerably drunk.

Blaine's brow furrowed. This demon wasn't quite as predictable as the rest. He was used to seeing a pattern in how they fought - a pattern in how they dodged and how they attacked. Yet this demon seemed to go more with what pleased him. Blaine thought it might have something to do with the fact that he reeked of alcohol. "You know, this really isn't a fair fight considering I'm wasted," the demon said with a small laugh. It looked around Blaine's age, but its eyes were completely black. Faint signs of horns protruded from its hair.

Blaine let out a growl of frustration as the demon leaped backwards up onto a wall. Its eyes narrowed, and a smirk formed on its lips. Blaine lunged after him. He grabbed it, and they both landed in the courtyard on the other side of the wall. Blaine growled, but he barely had time to react before the demon's feet pushed upwards on his stomach, sending Blaine backwards, flying. Blaine's breath was momentarily knocked out of him and his vision temporarily went black as he slammed into the wall. There was a searing pain in his head. He'd barely recovered, his vision coming back just as he saw a fist flying at his face. He ducked, and the demon's fist narrowly missed his head.

"Fuck," Blaine murmured under his breath, his hand reaching to the back of his head and feeling a wet patch. He didn't need to look to know it was blood. His head was reeling and throbbing from hitting the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, language, hunter boy." Blaine felt anger and annoyance flare up in him, and he struck out, catching the demon by surprise. Its eyes widened as one of Blaine's hands held its arms in place above his head. The other quickly reached for his knife. He pressed the blade to the demon's neck, his teeth gritting. Before he could press down with it, though, the demon's face morphed.

Demons never morphed. They considered it impure. It showed a human side to them that most of them detested. Suddenly the face that was staring back at him with wide eyes was that of a frightened boy, and Blaine faltered, his grip loosening. The demon took it to his advantage, twisting him around and changing their positions. Blaine's felt his chest constrict as the demon's hand tightened around his neck. His knife was knocked to the ground, and the demon held his hands, pinned above his head.

"Let me go," Blaine snarled uselessly, trying to fight against his grip. The demon chuckled, glancing him up and down.

"And why should I do that?" Blaine's mouth opened, but before he could say anything else, the demon squeezed, cutting off his windpipe for a moment. "I could just let you slowly suffocate, unable to cry out." The demon's grip held, and Blaine fought, though he felt his head go light, feeling as if it was floating. He already was having issues with his head bleeding. There was no way he could get out of this.

He was going to die. He was going to die all alone by some stupid demon. Blaine wanted to cry, but he wasn't about to give the demon that satisfaction. Part of him felt like he should have expected this. Every night he could die. But Cooper wasn't even by his side. He'd remembered how they'd been laughing earlier tonight before he'd gone out to patrol the streets. Blaine whimpered as he started to black out. "The famous Blaine Anderson beaten by an amateur, drunk demon." Blaine closed his eyes, starting to slump down the wall, his head spinning and his chest swelling up in pain.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The demon's hand loosened, and Blaine gulped air, sputtering. "But where's the fun in that?" Everything started to come in focus just as the demon's face came inches from his face. It grinned, and Blaine felt hot breath on his neck. Blaine let out a frightened whimper as the demon's tongue traced up to his ear, nipping at the lobe of it. "I can practically taste your fear," it whispered, chuckling. Blaine shuddered, trying to pull out of his grasp. "Sebastian Smythe. Remember me."

With a final shove, Blaine was shoved against the wall. He slumped down, coughing, his hand going up to his neck. Before he could sturdy himself, the demon was out of sight. Blaine hit the ground angrily and shook. He knew he had to prepare himself if he was going to face that demon, Sebastian, again. That had never happened before, and if he could do anything, he was going to keep it from happening again.

Even during the two years he was gone, Blaine never forgot Sebastian.


End file.
